I love you still and again
by E.DelaMer
Summary: Jack trifft jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit mit unerwarteten Folgen! ...plz Feedback


Wann es angefangen hat? Lassen Sie mich kurz nachdenken…ja, ich denke es war vor ungefähr achtzehn Jahren. Ja, genau. Damals hat es angefangen.

Charlie und ich sind uns zu dieser Zeit das erste Mal begegnet. Oh Gott, ist das auch schon wieder lange her! Es war im Kindergarten. Er war so ein süßer und ich mochte ihn von der ersten Minute und er mich auch. Wir waren wie die Geschwister für einander, die wir nie hatten. Es war fantastisch. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann und von dem was mir meine Eltern immer erzählen, hatten Charlie und ich immer viel Spaß.

Und dann war ich irgendwann, mit der Erlaubnis meiner Eltern natürlich, das erste Mal bei ihm Zuhause zum spielen und Unsinn machen. Von da an wusste ich, woher er seinen Charme hatte, auch wenn ich damals noch nicht wusste, was Charme überhaupt war. Denn damals sah ich ihn zum ersten Mal, Jack, Charlies Vater. Er war ein netter Mann. Er _ist ein netter Mann. Auf jeden Fall war ich vom ersten Moment in ihn verliebt. Ich habe ihn angehimmelt. Er war immer der Vater, den ich mir in meinen Träumen erdacht hatte. Er war witzig, lieb und süß zu mir. Er benahm sich meist schlimmer, als wir Kinder, was das Beste war._

Außerdem war er bei der Air Force, was ich unglaublich cool fand. Wir hatten so viel Spaß, als wir in dem Garten der O'Neills mit Wasser gespielt haben und Jack gegen uns beide angetreten ist. Wir haben gewonnen und waren sehr stolz auf uns. Wir haben es ihm noch Wochen später unter die Nase gerieben. Aber natürlich hat er uns gewinnen lassen. Das war uns damals nur nicht klar.

Ich war so oft es nur ging bei Charlie. Es war eine wundervolle Zeit. Zwar war Jack manchmal für Wochen nicht da, aber das war halb so schlimm, da mir damals nur seine Anwesenheit wichtig war. Es war mir meistens nicht bewusst, wenn er nicht da war.

Ich vermisse diese Zeit wirklich. Es war alles so unbeschwert.

Und dann…dann ist es passiert. Ich habe es damals erst nicht ganz verstanden. Es war einige Jahre später. Ich war ungefähr zwölf oder dreizehn, als Charlie starb. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Von dem einen auf den anderen Tag kam er nicht mehr zur Schule.

Ich weiß noch, wie die Lehrerin mit einem ernsten Gesicht in die Klasse kam und wir alle dachten, dass irgendjemand etwas angestellt hatte. Aber dann kam alles anders. Sie erzählte uns, dass Charlie mit der Waffe seines Vaters gespielt hatte und es einen Unfall gab, bei dem Charie gestorben ist. Ich war so perplex und gelähmt, dass ich nicht genau verstand, was sie uns gerade erzählt hatte. Ich fühlte nichts, keine Trauer und keinen Schmerz. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich leer. So verbrachte ich den restlichen Tag. Ohne eine Träne zu vergießen, ohne irgendetwas zu fühlen. Später, als ich Zuhause ankam, fiel ich einfach in Ohnmacht. Ich trat durch die Tür, blickte mich um und klappte zusammen. Ich wurde sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich war einfach umgefallen. Die Ärzte sagten, ich wäre unterbewusst so getroffen gewesen, dass sich mein ganzer Körper irgendwann abgeschaltet hätte. Danach wurde mir erst so richtig bewusst, dass ich Charlie nie wieder sehen würde.

Ich verkroch mich eine ganze Weile in meinem Zimmer, bis ich erkannte, dass ich ihn nicht wieder würde zurückbringen können, dadurch, dass ich mich von der Außenwelt abschottete und so trat ich der sechsten Klasse wieder ins Gesicht.

Seit diesem…Zwischenfall habe ich dann auch Jack nicht mehr gesehen. Meine Mutter meinte es wäre besser so. Sie erzählte mir, dass es Jack seit Charlies Tod sehr schlecht ginge. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich ihm helfen wollte. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr so wehtut. Aber ich durfte nicht zu ihm. Ich schrieb ihm einen Brief, in dem alles stand, was ich ihm so gerne sagen wollte, ich mochte ihn doch so sehr und wollte ihm helfen, doch er schien ihn nie erhalten zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich die Adresse falsch aufgeschrieben, oder vielleicht hatte er den Brief sogar erhalten und wollte mir nur nicht antworten.

Jedenfalls habe ich seitdem nie wieder etwas von Jack O'Neill gehört. Doch, irgendwann hieß es, dass er und seinen Frau sich getrennt hätten, weil er und sie nicht mit dem Tod von Charlie klar kamen. Jedoch weiß ich das  nicht so genau.

Ich habe nichts von ihm gehört, bis vor kurzem. Es war ein einfacher Zufall, dass wir uns eines Tages im Supermarkt trafen. Mir war die Milch ausgegangen und er hatte noch etwas für eine Party, die an diesem Abend bei ihm stattfinden sollte, zu besorgen. Wir trafen uns an dem Regal für Schokolade und Süßigkeiten.

Zuerst hatte ich ihn gar nicht erkannt. Zum einen stand er fast ganz hinter einem großen, dunkelhäutigen Mann, der alles und jeden in diesem Laden zu beobachten schien und zum anderen war sein Haar sehr viel grauer geworden, seit den letzten zehn Jahren, in denen ich ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Jack trug eine andere Art von Klamotten, eine schwarze Lederjacke, eine Mütze und eine Jeans. Er wirkte sehr viel lockerer als zuvor. Jedoch sah er noch immer so gut aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Wie gesagt hatte ich ihn zuerst nicht erkannt. Auf das Regal und die Schokolade konzentriert, starrte er die ganze Zeit vor sich her. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen speziellen Auftrag für eine besondere Schokolade bekommen, denn immer murmelte er etwas von: „Nein, die ist es auch nicht! Warum will er auch unbedingt diese Schokolade?", und wandte sich an seinen Freund. Amüsiert sah ich den verwirrten, vor sich her murmelnden Mann an und erkannte ihn. Schnell schaute ich wieder weg, da sein großer Freund misstrauisch zu mir rüber sah. Als er sich immer weiter in meine Richtung vorarbeitete, konnte ich es mir aber doch nicht mehr verkneifen, obwohl ich erst erwägen musste, ob ich es angesichts des stämmigen Mannes überhaupt wagen könne, und sprach ihn an.

„Hi Jack!", platzte es aus mir heraus. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sich Jack verwundert in alle Richtungen drehte, um die Quelle der Stimme, die ihn gerufen hatte, ausfindig zu machen. Irgendwann, es kam mir wie eine peinliche Ewigkeit vor, sah er vorsichtig an dem Mann neben ihm vorbei und entdeckte mich.

Er lächelte mich an. „Hallo!?", erwiderte er mit fragender Stimme. Auch ich beugte mich vor, um ihn noch etwas besser sehen zu können. Es war wohl ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Bild, das wir den vorbei gehenden Einkaufenden boten, denn immer sahen sie uns an, mit einem der Blicke, die man nur zu sehen bekommt, wenn einen Leute für verrückt hielten.

„Kennst du mich noch?", fragte ich zaghaft und hoffte, dass er mit Ja antwortete. Einige Momente starrte er mich an und begann langsam mit dem Kopf zu schütteln bis ein vorsichtiges „Nein!" folgte.

Ich lächelte ihn an. Es war wohl ein leicht verzweifeltes Lächeln, da er mich plötzlich merkwürdig von oben bis unten ansah. Noch immer schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Komm schon, wie viele Leute kennst du denn, die dich während des Weihnachtsplätzen Backens mit einer Tüte Mehl beworfen haben? Wofür ich mich übrigens entschuldigen möchte.", entgegnete ich, und musste an diese Situation denken. Es war einer dieser Abende, die du nie in deinem Leben vergessen wirst. Egal wie lange er schon her ist. Ich kann jetzt noch die frisch gebackenen Plätzchen riechen, in Engel und Tannenformen ausgestochen, wie sie so schön duften und wie wir uns verbrannten, obwohl uns Miss O'Neill immer wieder gewarnt hatte nicht die backfrischen Plätzchen in den Mund zu nehmen. Wir drei verbrannten uns unsere Zungen. Es war zu komisch.

Ich atmete einmal tief ein, als ob ich den Geruch noch immer wahrnehmen könnte. „Hannah? Hannah Sawyer?" Erleichtert, dass er noch meinen Namen wusste atmete ich aus. Seine Augen wurden groß und glänzten mich an. Er trat an dem fragend drein blickenden Mann vorbei und stellte sich vor mich. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Und er sah mich erneut, dieses Mal mit einem interessierten Blick, an und musterte mich genau. „Hannah?", wiederholte er und ich musste immer mehr lächeln, es war einfach schön, dass er mich noch kannte und dass er sich so sehr freute mich wieder zu sehen. „Wow!", sagte er nur. Er schien richtig überwältigt. Jedenfalls brachte er keinen Ton mehr heraus. Ich nickte weiter.

„Was machst du hier?" Sicher war es mehr eine rhetorische, als ernst gemeinte Frage, aber ich konnte es mir nicht nehmen zu sagen: „Einkaufen?"

„Sehr witzig! Wow, wie lange ist es jetzt her? Du bist so groß geworden! Warum bist du so groß?", nun begann er zu plappern. Und ich wartete einfach ab. Es war großartig ihn zu sehen. Ich hatte so lange nicht an ihn gedacht. Doch nun, da ich ihn sah, merkte ich erst, wie sehr er mir die ganze Zeit gefehlt hatte.

„Es sind nun auch schon zehn Jahre. Und während der Pubertät hatte ich einen enormen Wachstumsschub!" Er musste lachen. Wie sehr hatte ich das vermisst.

„So lange ist es her?" Seine Augen lösten auf ein Mal den Blickkontakt zu mir. Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass diese zehn Jahre noch etwas anderes bedeuteten, diese Jahre in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder. „Hannah, darf ich dir meinen Freund Teal'c vorstellen?", sagte er und deutete auf den für mich bis dahin namenlosen Mann. Ich reichte ihm meine Hand.

„Hannah ist eine gute Freundin von Charlie gewesen. Sie war noch so groß, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe!" Er hielt seine Hand in der Höhe, die ich ungefähr mit zwölf erreicht hatte.

„Hey, ich habe eine super Idee!", brach es aus ihm heraus und klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Wie wäre es, ich veranstalte heute ein Barbecue mit meinen Freunden. Es werden ein paar Leute kommen. Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du ja auch kommen!" Vollkommen begeistert von seiner Idee, blickte er mich erwartungsvoll an.

Natürlich wollte ich kommen. Es wäre sicher schön mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, dachte ich mir. „Okay! Gerne!" Ich nickte. Meine Antwort zauberte ihm ein noch breiteres Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

„Wunderbar! Hier ist meine Adresse. Komm so gegen zwanzig Uhr. Und dann kannst du mir erzählen, wie aus dir so eine Schönheit geworden ist!" Er wusste genau, wie er eine Frau zum erröten bringen konnte. Also schaffte er es mit diesem einfachen und ebenso schönen Kompliment auch bei mir.

„Dann bis später!", sagte ich, schnappte mir meinen Einkaufswagen und war noch immer so aufgeregt, dass ich fast die Dosensuppen Pyramide umgefahren hätte, zum Glück machte ich einen gekonnten Schlenker in letzter Sekunde, um ihn zu umschiffen.

Nachdem ich dann fertig war mit einkaufen, ich hatte sicher mehr als die Hälfte von dem vergessen, was ich noch besorgen wollte, bin ich so schnell es ging nach Hause gefahren, um dann in Stunden langer Vorbereitung das richtige Outfit zu finden. Ich wollte den bestmöglichen Eindruck auf ihn machen. Ich entschied mich dann, zwei Stunden, nachdem ich Zuhause angekommen war, für einen schwarzen knielangen Rock und eine dazu passende schwarze Bluse. Ich legte die Kette mit dem leuchtenden Türkiesen Anhänger an und gestaltete das Make-up in denselben Farben. Nach langem Betrachten, konnte ich wohl mit Recht behaupten, dass ich wirklich gut aussah. Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein, lief ein letztes Mal am Spiegel vorbei, richtete meine Locken, insofern man das richten nennen konnte, und machte mich auf den Weg.

Es war mittlerweile einundzwanzig Uhr und als ich in der Strasse ankam hörte ich schon die Musik und die vielen Stimmen, die alle aus einem Garten kamen. Ich parkte dort, wo auch all die anderen Autos parkten. Meine lauten, klackernden Stiefel gingen in der Geräusch Kulisse des Barbecues völlig unter. Es war ein Wunder, dass sich die Nachbarn nicht beschwerten. Aber wahrscheinlich waren die Nachbarn selbst auch auf der Party.

Ich war nervös. Ich war wirklich nervös. Warum war ich nur so nervös? Ich zupfte an meiner Bluse und an meinem Rock, strich mir noch einmal die Haare aus dem Gesicht und überprüfte mit einem gekonnten Griff, ob mein BH noch richtig saß. Okay, es konnte losgehen. Konnte es losgehen? Augen zu und durch! Sagte ich mir selbst und versuchte nun so selbstsicher wie möglich dort anzukommen.

Ich kam am Haus an und versuchte gar nicht erst zu klopfen, sondern ging gleich um das Haus herum in den Garten.

Dort angekommen überraschte mich zuerst eine plötzliche Lautstärken Zunahme und dann diese „paar Leute", wie sie Jack genannt hatte. Diese paar Leute bestanden aus einer Zahl, die man vielleicht gerade noch im zweistelligen Bereich vermuten würde.

Es waren Lampions aufgehängt, sowie einige Lichterketten, die schon in der Abendsonne wunderschön leuchteten. Der Garten war ziemlich groß, sonst hätten wohl auch nicht so viele Leute dort platz gehabt. Es war enorm. Ich hätte nicht mit so einem großen Barbecue gerechnet.

Jedenfalls wagte ich es und machte mich auf, um der unbekannten Meute zu begegnen und wenn möglich so vielen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wie es nur ging. Ich hatte nicht sonderlich Lust mich zu erklären. Wer sind Sie? Woher kennen Sie Jack? Und so weiter. Das wollte ich ganz und gar nicht. Und dann sah ich endlich meine Rettung in der Masse.

Jack stand am Grill mit einem Bier in der Hand und wendete das Fleisch. Neben ihm stand ein jüngerer Mann, ich schätzte ihn so auf Mitte dreißig und unterhielt sich mit Jack. Ab und zu lachten die beiden. Ich mochte es wenn er lachte. Ich ging weiter auf ihn zu und als ich ankam und „Hallo Jack!", sagte drehten sich beide zu mir um. Der junge Mann, der zugegeben wirklich gut aussah, blickte mich, wie Jack einige Stunden zuvor, von oben bis unten an. Sein Mund stand ein wenig offen, was ich fast niedlich fand. „Daniel, das ist Hannah. Sie ist eine Freundin von Charlie gewesen. Ich habe sie heute im Supermarkt getroffen."

Jack stellte uns vor. Daniel nickte und begrüßte mich sehr freundlich. „Wir haben uns seit zehn Jahren nicht gesehen. Sie war Stammgast bei uns…als Charlie noch lebte.", würgte Jack zum Schluss heraus. Ich musste kurz auf den Boden sehen. Selbst nach all der Zeit tat dieser Satz noch weh: „Als Charlie noch lebte." Dieser Satz schien noch lange in meinem Kopf zu hallen, selbst noch als Daniel schon gegangen und Jack mir etwas zu trinken anbot. „Danke!", sagte ich.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen.", fuhr ich fort.

„Das finde ich auch! Vor allem bei diesem Anblick!", meinte er und zeigte mit einem Fingen an meinem Körper herunter. Ich wurde schon wieder rot. Es herrschte einige Zeit Schweigen bevor er weiter redete.

„Erzähl mal. Was machst du so?"

„Ich arbeite für eine Firma, als Fotografin. Ich habe zwar erst angefangen, aber ich komme viel rum. Ich reise viel und das macht Spaß. Und das ist ja die Hauptsache!" Meine letzte Aussage bekräftigte ich noch durch ein überzeugendes Nicken.

„Das ist wundervoll!", erwiderte er. Ich sah ihn an und er wirkte fast stolz.

„Jack!", rief eine Frau aus einiger Entfernung. Er wandte sich um und sah die Frau fragend an. Sie deutete ihm zu kommen. Er willigte ein. „Bin sofort da!", rief er zurück.

„Entschuldige bitte. Die Pflichten eines Gastgebers!" Er verbeugte sich leicht vor mir und verschwand in der Masse an Menschen. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und rief mir zu: „Schau dich hier ein bisschen um, hab Spaß. Amüsier dich!"

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und Enttäuschung im Kopf, stand ich auf.

Na toll! Das kann ja ein langer Abend werden! Dachte ich.

So machte ich mich auf, um mich zu „amüsieren".

Und tatsächlich, nach nur kurzer Zeit fand ich mich in ein Gespräch mit Daniel verwickelt. Er war ein sehr interessanter Mann. Wir redeten lange, zwar redete er die meiste Zeit, aber da es sehr interessant war, was er erzählte, war es mir egal. Wir redeten und diskutierten über mehrere Stunden hindurch über die verschiedensten Themen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Doktor der Archäologie so sexy sein konnte, wenn er über Ausgrabungen und verstaubte, ausgebuddelte Steine redete.

  
Es war spät geworden, 11.30 Uhr. Ich hatte mich schon vor einiger Zeit zurückgezogen. Es war sehr nett hier und die Leute waren es auch, aber ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, als würden sie hinter meinem Rücken über etwas reden. Sicher hätte ich es mir auch einbilden können. Aber meistens irre ich mich bei solchen Sachen nicht.

Ich hatte mich auf der kleinen Plattform auf dem Dach des Hauses versteckt und beobachtete, die mittlerweile aufgegangen Sterne. Ich setzte mich hin, lehnte mich zurück, legte die Arme auf das Geländer hinter mir und genoss die Aussicht. Ich atmete die klare, frische Nachtluft ein. Obwohl es schon sehr dunkel war, war es noch recht angenehm warm.

Es war schon sehr viel stiller geworden in der letzten Stunde. Viele der Gäste waren nach Hause gegangen, die Musik war auch um einiges leiser und der Grill hatte auch aufgehört Würstchen und Steaks im Akkord zu braten.

Plötzlich hörte ich die Brettertreppe knarren und befürchtete schon, dass meine schöne Ruhe jetzt ihr jähes Ende finden würde.

„Hier steckst du also. Daniel fragt schon die ganz Zeit, wo du steckst. Er ist sehr angetan von dir. Das heißt bei Daniel so viel wie, er steht auf dich!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich das eigentlich gar nicht hätte erfahren dürfen.

Ich lachte. „Zu viele unbekannte Leute. Ich musste einfach fliehen!" Ich sah weiterhin in den Himmel.

„Entschuldige, dass ich nicht für dich da war. Aber mein Boss war auch hier und wir hatten noch was zu regeln. Es tut mir wirklich leid!" Er sah mich von unten heran an, mit einem Hundeblick, dem man einfach nicht böse sein konnte. Hätte er jetzt noch einen Schmollmund gemacht, hätte ich sicher nie wieder sauer auf ihn sein können. „Es ist schon gut. War ja nicht so schlimm!"

„Ich bin auch immer sehr gerne hier oben." Nun blickte er auch hinauf zu den Sternen und setzte sich neben mich.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich. Ich wandte meinen Blick nun zu ihm, während er seine Augen auf den Boden richtete. „Mir geht es gut. Ich bin eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Ich habe gute Freunde und einen guten Job…"

„…, der noch immer mit Top Secret Sachen zu tun hat. Ich habe Charlie immer um einen so coolen Vater beneidet." Bei dieser Erinnerung, stieß mir ein Lachen auf. Und auch Jack konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

Stille.

„Ich habe noch immer den Brief, den du mir damals geschickt hast!"

Verwundert, ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. „Was?"

„Nichts hätte mir geholfen zu dieser Zeit, ich ertrank in Selbstmitleid und dein Brief, war so süß, und hat es leider nicht besser gemacht." Noch immer fixierte er den Boden.

„Ich wäre so gerne zu dir gekommen, aber ich durfte nicht!" Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen, denn plötzlich hatte er sich auch zu mir gewandt. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Schon gut!"

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, obwohl ich es aufgrund der peinlichen Stille, die nun herrschte, so gerne getan hätte.

Sicher war es nicht einfach für ihn eine alte Freundin seines verstorbenen Sohnes wieder zu sehen und mit ihr über ihn zu sprechen. Es fiel mir ja selbst so schwer, dass ich kaum reden konnte. Aber ich tat es, weil es endlich an der Zeit war zu reden. Ich hatte so viele Jahre dieses Bedürfnis, auch wenn ich es verdrängt hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihm zu sagen wie es mir geht, wie es mir ging und, dass ich noch heute an Charlie denken muss.

„Du frierst ja!", sagte er. Ich schaute an mir herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich tatsächlich fror. „Hier, nimm das!" Und mit diesen Worten zog er seinen Strickpullover über seinen Kopf, wobei sein Shirt auch etwas nach oben rutschte und ich einen Ausblick auf seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper bekam. Ich habe wohl ein ziemlich erstauntes Gesicht gemacht. Zum Glück konnte er es nicht sehen, da der Pulli noch im Weg war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass auch unter seinen Klamotten er so gut aussah.

Als ich diesen Gedanken bemerkte, drehte ich meinen Kopf sofort weg, damit ich ihn nicht weiter anstarren konnte. Was war das? Fragte ich mich.

Er reichte mir den nach Fett und Bier und ihm riechenden Pulli. Dankbar nahm ich ihn an und zog ihn über. Während ich ihn anzog holte ich einmal tief Luft. Ich habe diesen Geruch nach ihm in mich eingeatmet. So viel ich einatmen konnte. Er roch so gut. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl.

Gefühl, was für ein Gefühl? Da war er wieder, dieser Gedanke. „Wow, was für ein Kerl!" Meine Hormone schienen verrückt zu spielen. Nun zog ich den Pullover so schnell es ging wieder über meinen Kopf hinweg.

„Danke, Jack. Aber es geht schon. Ich muss sowie so gehen. Ich soll morgen früh zu einem Shooting." Fragend blickte er mich an. „Ja okay!", stotterte er, fast enttäuscht, und stand auf um mich zu meinem Auto zu bringen.

„Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß mit deinen Freunden. Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder. Ich weiß ja jetzt, wo ich dich finde!" Ich versuchte zu grinsen, doch es misslang mir in grauenvollster Weise und bekam nur ein steinernes Lächeln hin. Er schien verwirrt, nickte aber.

Ich schloss meinen Wagen auf.

"Dann bis dann." Ich konnte mich kaum noch zusammenreißen. Er war ein wirklich, wirklich gut aussehender Mann. Hätte ich ihn nicht so lange gekannt, ich hätte nicht garantieren können, ihn nicht anzufallen. Ich musste also so schnell es nur ging weg und am besten genauso schnell unter die kalte Dusche.

„Ciao!", antwortete er nur und nahm mich in den Arm. Er drückte mich so fest an sich, dass ich fast Angst hatte, dass er mir irgendwelche Knochen gebrochen hatte.

„Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen!", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ließ mich dann wieder los. Ich holte erst einmal tief Luft, um das Defizit an Sauerstoff wieder auszugleichen.

Während ich in den Wagen stieg, ließ ich meine Augen nicht von ihm. Er stand nun am Straßenrand, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sah mir nach, als ich wegfuhr.

Erleichtert endlich aus seiner Nähe zu sein, um nicht noch verrücktere Gedanken zu bekommen, ließ ich einen Luftstoß aus, bei dem ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich ihn noch gehalten hatte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Reiß dich zusammen!", sagte ich mir selbst den ganzen Weg nach Hause. Aber es wirkte nicht, jedenfalls nicht wirklich.

Es vergingen einige Wochen und ich musste von Tag zu Tag immer weniger über mein merkwürdiges Gefühl nachdenken, dass ich an dem Abend empfunden hatte, und irgendwann hatte ich es ganz vergessen. Aber natürlich kommt alles anders als man denkt, natürlich macht sich das Schicksal einen Spaß und lässt dich so etwas nicht einfach vergessen. Denn selbstverständlich, wie es immer so ist, traf ich ihn wieder, in einer Bar. Einem Ort, an dem man nicht dem Mann begegnen möchte, der viele Jahre wie ein Vater für einen war und von dem man sich auf einmal angezogen fühlte. Es war eine Bar, warum auch nicht?

Ich war mit einigen Freunden da. Wir hatten uns so richtig aufgebrezelt, wir trugen unsere verführerischsten Klamotten, hatten uns dementsprechend geschminkt und angetrunken. Es war der ideale Abend um Männer anzumachen.

Als ich ihn mit seinen Freunden durch die Tür kommen sah, versuchte ich zuerst einmal die einfachste Taktik um einem Mann aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Frauen Toilette.

Doch natürlich hatte ich auch dort kein Glück, denn sie kam mir kurze Zeit darauf nach. Sie war eine blonde Frau, die ich auf Jacks Party gesehen hatte und eine seiner Begleiter. Selbstverständlich erkannte sie mich auch.

„Kennen wir uns nicht? Sie waren doch auch auf Jacks Barbecue."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen nickte ich. „Ich bin Sam!", sagte sie und streckte mir die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen. Gezwungenermaßen erwiderte ich die Geste. „Hannah!", antwortete ich kurz.

„Jack hat den ganzen Abend von ihnen geredet. Sie kennen sich schon lange, was?" Ich nickte nur, doch in mir begann jetzt die Neugier zu brodeln. „Was hat er wohl erzählt?", fragte ich mich.

Dann ging sie auf „das stille Örtchen" und ich blieb noch grübelnd am Waschbecken stehen.

Sie kam wieder, wusch sich die Hände und ging dann. „Wir sehen uns dann sicherlich noch!", warf sie mir noch zu, während sie aus der Tür ging.

Na das war doch wieder fantastisch. Sie würde jetzt zu ihm gehen und ihm stolz berichten, wen sie auf der Toilette getroffen hatte. Ich war mir ganz sicher, das würde ein langer Abend werden.

Nachdem ich knappe zwanzig Minuten auf der Toilette verbracht hatte und nicht riskieren wollte, dass meine Freunde einen Suchtrupp alarmierten, entschloss ich mich in die Bar zurückzugehen.

Ich ging so schnell und so direkt auf unseren Tisch zu, wie ich konnte. Jedoch erwartete mich eine Überraschung, als ich dort ankam. Daniel, Teal'c, Sam und Jack saßen bei uns am Tisch. Sie waren alle eng zusammen gerückt und saßen nun zu siebt auf der runden Bank um den Tisch herum und unterhielten sich.

„Hi!", sagte ich so überzeugend ich konnte.

Jack drehte sich zu mir um und grinste mich an. „Hallo!"

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte ich.

„Wir sind einfach nur mal so in diese Bar gegangen und da habe ich dich von diesen wundervollen Damen hier", meine Freundinnen kicherten und wurden leicht rot im Gesicht, „zur Toilette gehen sehen. Und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass es sicher lustig werden würde, wenn wir alle zusammen Spaß haben!" Er grinste mich teuflisch an.

Das war doch wohl die Höhe. Sicher hatte er bei unserem Abschied gemerkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, und wollte es nun um jeden Preis herausfinden.

Wie ich schon gesagt hatte, ein langer Abend!

Nun saßen wir acht also zusammen gepresst auf dieser Bank und unterhielten uns. Es war sehr interessant zu beobachten, wie jeder einen Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben schien.

Das meiste, was Jack und ich uns in den nächsten Stunden zu erzählen hatten, waren Banalitäten. Es war nichts wichtiges, nichts was nicht auch hätte ungesagt bleiben können. Small Talk eben. Was macht die Familie so? Wie ist der Job? Was hast du für Hobbies? Es war eher wie eine Konversation unter Fremden, als unter Leuten, die sich schon so lange kannten. Aber dann erkannte ich, dass wir eigentlich Fremde für einander waren. Natürlich waren wir uns schon lange bekannt, doch kannten wir uns? Nein, sicher nicht.

Ich beobachtete ihn, während er mit mir redete. Ich beobachtete, wie sich seine Augen weiteten, wie sich sein Mund, diese wunderschönen Lippen, bewegten, wie er mit den Händen gestikulierte. Wie gerne würde ich mich von diesen Händen halten lassen. Es war nun schon so weit um mich geschehen, dass ich die Gedanken von ihm und mir nicht mehr verjagen konnte. Es war wie verhext. Es war merkwürdig, auch wenn es nichts Weltbewegendes war, was er mir erzählte, so schien ich an jedem Wort zu hängen, dass er sagte. Und so redeten und redeten wir, wir lernten uns kennen.

„Wir schließen gleich!", sagte der Wirt plötzlich. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass er und ich noch die einzigen Gäste in der Bar waren. Es war mittlerweile drei Uhr nachts und unsere Freunde waren auch schon vor langer Zeit gegangen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sich die anderen irgendwann verabschiedet hatten und ich nur ein leises „Auf Wiedersehen!", genuschelt habe, um mich dann weiter mit Jack zu unterhalten. So kannte ich mich gar nicht. Aber das war ja nichts Neues. Meine Selbstanalysen schlugen so ziemlich immer fehl.

Wir zahlten dann unsere Drinks und gingen.

Die Nacht war klar und man konnte wieder die Sterne sehen. Es war wunderschön. Schweigend nebeneinander her schlendernd gingen wir die Blocks entlang. Vorbei an geschlossenen Läden und dabei hatte ich so einen Hunger. Irgendwann, ein oder zwei Blocks später kam er näher, sehr viel näher. Er berührte mich sanft, vermutlich nicht einmal mit Absicht, mit seiner Hand an der Hüfte. Bei der Berührung begann mein Herz zu rasen und ich wurde leicht nervös. Er schien das zu spüren, denn sofort zog er seine Hand zurück.

Wir näherten uns einer Bank und setzten uns. Noch immer schwiegen wir. Mir war nicht ganz klar, warum er nichts sagte, aber ich wusste eigentlich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte Angst mich zu blamieren, oder so. Ich wusste auch das nicht so genau.

„Warum sagen wir jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr?", sprach er meine Gedanken aus. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht!" Ich wandte mich ihm zu und er drehte sich im selben Moment zu mir um. Er saß so nah neben mir, dass ich sogar schon seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte. Dieses Gefühl packte mich und ich begann sofort schneller zu atmen. Ich musste mich konzentrieren diese Empfindung nicht zu sehr zu genießen. Sicher fühlte er nicht, wie ich und deshalb musste ich versuchen meine Gedanken so gut zu verbergen, wie ich konnte.

„Was die anderen wohl über uns denken!", fragte er. „Sicher, dass wir uns über die gute alte Zeit unterhalten haben und glücklich sind uns wieder getroffen zu haben! Was sollten sie sonst denken?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage. Immer noch fühlte ich seinen Atem. Meine Haut war mittlerweile so sensibel, dass ich jeden noch so kleinen Windhauch spürte. Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, um weiter konzentriert an alles zu denken nur nicht an ihn. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute schwieriger.

„Hey Jack, hör zu. Ich muss los. Ich…ich muss früh raus morgen und ich brauche noch etwas schlaf." Ich sprang von der Bank auf und machte ein paar Schritte, damit ich eine möglichst große Distanz herstellen konnte. Das war schon viel besser. „Was ist los?" Er stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich vor mich, legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern uns sah mir tief in die Augen. Oh Gott, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Seine Hände fühlten sich so gut an. So gut. Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Das war einfach nicht fair. „Was ist los?", wiederholte er. Mit einem Finger unter meinem Kinn führte er meinen Kopf wieder nach oben, so dass ich ihm wieder in die Augen sehen musste. Er kam ein Stückchen näher, um meinen ausweichenden Blicken zu folgen. Dann sah ich ihm fest in die Augen und stellte fest, dass er plötzlich begann mein Gesicht genau zu betrachten. Seine Augen wanderten von meinen Augen, über meine Wangen zu meinem Mund, wo sein Blick einige Momente verweilte, um mir dann wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Finger ruhte noch immer unter meinem Kinn, bis er anfing mich dort leicht zu streicheln. Es war ein Gefühl, ich kann es kaum beschreiben, es kribbelte hinunter bis in meine Füße. Es war so schön, dass es fast schon wieder wehtat. Fragend blickte er mich an. Was ging wohl gerade in seinem Kopf vor?

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir da standen, aber mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass er dasselbe zu fühlen schien wie ich. Warum hätten wir sonst Minuten in dieser Weise hätten stehen sollen. Wenn er nicht das gleiche fühlte, warum war er dann nicht schon vor langer Zeit zurückgewichen? Warum hatte er mich dann nicht schon vor langer Zeit losgelassen? Ich spürte, dass ihm in diesem Augenblick die gleichen Gedanken kamen wie mir, denn uns trennten in diesem Moment mehr als nur ein paar Zentimeter, um uns zu küssen oder was auch immer folgen würde.

„Du weißt, dass wir das nicht machen können?!", fragte ich ihn, flehte ich ihn fast an. Er bewegte sich nicht. Er sah nicht einmal weg. Wir konnten das nicht machen. Nicht nur, dass uns unsere Alter trennten, nein, Charlie stand zwischen uns, und das fühlte er genauso, wie ich. Es war einfach zu merkwürdig. Er war wie ein Vater für mich gewesen, er war Vater meines besten Freundes im Kindergarten. Er war der Vater des Kindes, das sich mit einer Pistole erschossen hatte und er war noch nicht darüber hinweg, würde es wahrscheinlich nie sein. Und ich wäre ihm sicher keine große Hilfe gewesen. Er hatte mir selbst gesagt, dass ich ihn immer an Charlie erinnern würde. Könnte ich ihm das antun? Könnte er es sich selbst antun? Es war nur ein kleiner Schritt, den einer von uns hätte gehen müssen, aber keiner wagte ihn. Denn keiner von uns wusste wie groß die Konsequenzen wären. Nicht jetzt. Es war nicht die Zeit für uns und sie würde wahrscheinlich auch nie kommen.

Mittlerweile atmete er genauso heftig wie ich. Seine Gedanken schienen zu rasen. Er überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.

„Ich will nicht, dass es endet, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat!", flüsterte er verzweifelt.

Warum tat er mir das an? Es war eine Situation, bei der man sich immer wünschte, dass sie nie passieren würde. Jedenfalls nicht einem selbst.

„Ich…ich fliege ab Freitag für mehrere Monate weg für ein Shooting." Verwirrt starrte er mich an, als wüsste er nicht, worauf ich hinaus wollte. „Wir werden also einige Zeit haben über alles nachzudenken, eine gewisse Distanz zu alledem bekommen. Ich muss mir über einige Dinge klar werden und das solltest du auch."

Und so geschah es. Es war unglaublich schwer. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so wehtun würde, einen Schritt von ihm weg zu machen und ihn dort stehen zu lassen, der Versuchung zu widerstehen mich umzudrehen und ihn noch einmal zu sehen, nicht wieder zu ihm zurück zu gehen, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, und ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird. Ich blieb stark, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Denn es war eher feige. Ich lief weg, aber ich wusste keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich brauchte den Abstand. Ich brauchte die Zeit, um mir selbst darüber klar zu werden, was ich wollte. Auch wenn mir in diesem Moment klar war, was ich wollte. Ich wollte ihn.

Wie dem auch sei, ich hatte mich entschlossen zu gehen und das tat ich dann auch. Zwei Wochen Bali, dann Tahiti und andere Paradiese dieser Erde. Es war wunderschön, wir hatten zwar viel zu tun, aber wer arbeitet nicht gerne an solchen Orten? Ich tat es und konzentrierte mich so auf das was ich tat, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte über Jack, über uns nachzudenken. Aber sobald ich mich damit beschäftigte, und umso öfter ich nachdachte umso deutlicher wurde mir, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es war gut so. Es vergingen drei Monate, bis ich wieder zurück in Colorado Springs war. Das aus dem Koffer leben hatte endlich wieder ein Ende und ich kam erleichtert und erschöpft zu Hause an. Es war mittags und ich hatte einen schrecklichen Hunger. Ich wollte gerade die Tür zu meinem Apartment öffnen, als mein Handy klingelte. „Hallo?" Es war meine Freundin Allison. Ich hatte sie zuvor schon einmal angerufen, um ihr bescheid zu sagen, dass ich am Flughafen angekommen war und ich mir nach all der Fliegerei ein schönes heißes Bad gönnen würde.

„Bist du schon zu Hause?", fragte sie. Ich versuchte umständlich mein Handy zwischen Schulter und Kopf festzuklemmen, so dass ich meine Tür weiter aufschließen konnte. „Ja, ich stehe gerade vor  meiner Tür!", antwortete ich etwas genervt, da die Tür mal wieder nicht aufging. Ich musste dem Hausmeister unbedingt bescheid sagen, dass er sich darum mal kümmerte. „Oh, das ist gut!", schrie sie mir ins Ohr und plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür von ganz alleine. Als ich nach oben sah und meinen Schlüssel los ließ blickte ich in das freudestrahlende Gesicht von Ally, die vor mir in meiner Wohnung stand mit ihrem Handy am Ohr. „Dann kannst du dich ja nicht mehr wehren.", bemerkte sie, lächelte mich schadenfroh an und ließ mich endlich in meine Wohnung, in der schon alle anderen auf mich warteten. „Du weißt, dass ich dich hasse, oder?" Sie nickte. „Aber du liebst mich, kannst es ruhig zugeben." Ich betrat meine Wohnung, ließ die Koffer auf den Boden fallen. „Das ist aber eine Überraschung!" Ich täuschte ein Grinsen vor. Es war genau das was ich im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Gäste, die ich bedienen musste und freundliche Gastgeberin spielen, was wirklich nicht eine meiner besten Rollen war. Ich wollte doch nur ein schönes, heißes Bad mit einer ebenso heißen Pizza genießen und mich entspannen. Aber daraus schien jetzt nicht mehr zu werden.

„Hannah, du brauchst dich auch um nichts zu kümmern. Setz dich einfach, wir machen das!", fügte Ally hinzu, als sie mein leicht genervtes Gesicht bemerkte. Aber sicher! Dachte ich nur.

Es vergingen einige lustige Stunden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ein so netter Nachmittag werden würde. Ich unterhielt mich mit meinen Freunden, wir lachten viel und da waren zwei Flaschen Rotwein auch wie im Nu verschwunden. Ich vergaß den Stress vom Flug, meinen Hunger und mein Badezimmer, dass aber mit der Zeit immer lauter nach meinen erschöpften Knochen zu rufen schien.

„Hey, Kinder. Ich werde mich jetzt ins Bad zurückziehen, mir Musik und Kopfhörer mitnehmen. Ihr könnt hier natürlich weiter sitzen bleiben. Aber nur, wenn ich nachher rauskomme und nicht ein völlig verwüstetes Wohnzimmer vorfinde. Also bis nachher." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete ich mich für einige Stunden. Es war herrlich. Ich konnte mich richtig entspannen. Ich hatte das gute Badeöl aus Italien mit ins Wasser getan und genoss jede Minute in dem heißen Bad. Eine meiner Lieblings Blues CD berieselte mich mit wunderbarer Musik, aber eigentlich bekam ich nach einiger Zeit gar nichts mehr mit.

Nach zwei Stunden oder so, zwang ich mich aus der Badwanne hinaus. Ich machte mich einigermaßen fertig, dass hieß einen Bademantel überzuziehen und meine Haare hochzubinden. Zufrieden und ausgespannt verließ ich das Badezimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und fiel fast wieder rückwärts ins Bad zurück. Was mich erwartete, waren nicht meine, nun mit zwei weiteren Flaschen Rotwein betäubten Freunde, sondern ein aufgeräumtes, mit gedämpftem Licht beleuchtetes Zimmer durch das ein wunderbarer Geruch strömte. Im Hintergrund hörte ich leise Musik spielen. Es war Jazz, oder so. Aber das war auch für den Moment eher zweitrangig. Fragend ging ich weiter. Ich zog einen Geruch durch meine Nase. Pasta! Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie hungrig ich war. Ich hatte noch immer nichts gegessen und der Duft, der aus der Küche zu kommen schien, regte meinen Magen zu einem lauten Knurren an. Ich folgte dem immer intensiver werdenden Geruch, bis ich meine Küche erreichte. Ein zweiter Schreck ereilte mich. „Jack?"

Er stand am Waschbecken und hielt etwas grünes, einen Salatkopf vermutete ich, in den Händen. Als er mich gehört hatte drehte er sich zu mir um. Erst überrascht, dann mit einem Lächeln blickte er mich an. „Hi, ich hatte gehofft, dass du noch etwas länger im Bad bleibst, bis ich hier fertig bin."

„Wo sind die anderen?" Mir gelang es nach einigen stillen Momenten endlich wieder zu reden. „Die sind schon lange weg!"

Ich trat näher an ihn heran. „Allison hat mich angerufen und mir gesagt, wann du wieder da bist.", antwortete er auf die Frage, die er sicher in meinen ratlosen Augen gesehen hatte. „Ich wusste doch, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, als ich sie hier in meiner Wohnung vorfand.", grummelte ich vor mich her.

„Ist es schlimm, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er unsicher, den Kohlkopf weiter bearbeitend, ohne mich anzusehen. „Natürlich nicht!", antwortete ich, obwohl ich mir da nicht so sicher war. Denn in dem Moment in dem ich ihn in meiner Küche gesehen hatte, da waren die letzten drei Monate praktisch nicht vorhanden. Ich hätte genauso gut hier bleiben können. Das ich ihn vergessen hatte, meine Gefühle für ihn, war pure Einbildung. „Ist sie gut so?", fragte er mich und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er hielt mir einen Löffel entgegen auf dem etwas von der Soße zu den Spagetti war. Er reichte mir den Löffel, hielt seine Hand darunter und führte ihn an meinen Mund. Ich öffnete ihn und probierte. „Wow, schmeckt richtig gut!" Es schmeckt wirklich gut. „Man muss kochen lernen, wenn die Frau nicht mehr im Haus ist!", scherzte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie war das Shooting? Ist was Gutes dabei heraus gekommen." Ich nickte. „Ja, wir haben einige gute Bilder hingekriegt!", sagte ich.

Es war wie verhext. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Zum Glück konzentrierte er sich im Moment auf den Salat und nicht auf mich, sonst hätte er noch mitbekommen, dass ihn anstarrte. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu mir um und stemmte seine Hand neben mir gegen die Wand. Er sah mir tief in die Augen. Er stand nun so vor mir, wie vor einigen Monaten auf der Straße. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten uns. „Darf ich…kurz an den Kühlschrank?", fragte er zögerlich, so als müsste er während des Sprechens noch einmal darüber nachdenken, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Mir fiel nun auch wieder ein, dass ich mich gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt hatte. Jedoch war mir das im ersten Moment komischer weise entfallen.

Er roch noch immer so gut. Mit jedem Atemzug holte ich tiefer Luft, um so viel von diesem Geruch in mich auf zunehmen, wie möglich. Es war einfach unfair, dass dieser Mann so gut roch. Ich begann schneller zuatmen und mein logischer Verstand hatte sich schon lange ausgeschaltet. Ich konnte es nicht länger aushalten. Dort stand ein Typ, der so gut aussah, witzig und unglaublich nett war. So etwas fand man nicht so oft. Außerdem, was noch erschwerend hinzukam war, dass er mich mochte. Die Sache mit dem Alter, das war eigentlich nur eine Ausrede. Ich war alt genug um Gott weiß was mit diesem Mann zu machen und er war ebenfalls alt genug. Aber da war noch die Sache mit Charlie und mit dem Hauptproblem, dass wir beide einfach nicht wussten, wie wir mit der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit umgehen sollten, das was uns bis dato abgehalten hatte weiter zu gehen. Immerhin war es ja auch etwas merkwürdig, wenn man darüber nachdachte, dass ich als Kind in seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war, dass ich mit der Schminke seiner Frau gespielt hatte und danach ausgesehen hatte, wie ein Clown. Ich glaube das Foto habe ich noch immer…

All diese Dinge, waren mit einem Mal aus meinem Kopf verschwunden. All die Bedenken, die ich hatte, waren ausgelöscht. Ich atmete noch schneller. Okay, was nun? Ich wusste nicht weiter.

Aber das musste ich auch nicht, denn mit einem Mal legte er eine Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf und zog mich an sich heran. Das einzige was ich noch schaffte, war meine Augen zu schließen. Er presste seine Lippen fest auf meine. So schnell ich konnte schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog mich noch weiter an ihn heran. Mit der anderen Hand packte er mich an der Hüfte, legte dann seinen Arm darum und hob mich an, so dass ich noch weiter am Kühlschrank gelehnt stand. Die ganze Zeit über küssten wir uns. Ich will nicht sagen, dass es wild war, aber es war wild. Es war, als hätte man etwas geöffnet und alles, was vorher zurückgehalten wurde, nun endlich frei war. Er drückte sich immer fester an mich. Nun legte ich ein Bein um seine Hüfte und zog diese näher an meine. Das atmen fiel mir schwer, da es nur aufhielt ihn weiter zu küssen. Er löste den Kuss, zuerst war ich verwundert, aber dann bemerkte ich, dass er seine Lippen  nicht von mir sondern nur von meinem Mund nahm. Er begann mich am Hals zu küssen. Ich hatte noch nie erlebt, dass etwas so leidenschaftlich und gleichzeitig so unglaublich zärtlich sein konnte. Aber das war es. Ich streckte ihm meinen Hals förmlich entgegen, damit er bloß nicht damit aufhörte. Danach löste er auch seinen Griff um meine Hüfte und meinen Kopf und fuhr mit dem Küssen an meinen Schultern fort, nachdem er meinen Bademantel mit seinen Händen ein wenig zur Seite geschoben hatte. Seine Lippen und sein Atem auf meiner Haut lösten einen Schauer von Gänsehaut auf meinem ganzen Körper aus. Ich konnte nicht  mehr richtig denken und ich wusste nicht einmal mehr genau wo oben und wo unten war. Meine ganze Welt schien auf dem Kopf zu stehen und mir gefiel dieses Gefühl. Ich hatte es schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Und das einzige was mir in diesem Moment noch durch den Kopf ging war: WOW!

Er stoppte. Ich senkte langsam meinen Kopf und öffnete meine Augen. Ich sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass er, genau wie ich, am Rande des Hyperventilierens stand. Er blickte mich durch Augen an, die vernebelt waren von Gedanken an das was passiert war und noch passieren würde. Unschlüssig über seine weiteren Absichten, versuchte ich irgendwie zwischen dem Kühlschrank und ihm heraus zu kommen. Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr, wie ich das geschafft habe, da er seinen Körper noch immer fest an mich gepresst hatte, aber plötzlich stand ich vor ihm.

Jetzt, da wir einmal diese Linie zwischen „Wir können das nicht!" und „Ich will dich!" überschritten hatten, wollte ich ihn auch nicht wieder zurückkehren lassen und tat alles Nötige, um einen Rückzieher so schwierig wie möglich zu machen. Oder sagen wir besser, unmöglich! Ich wollte diesen Mann und so machte ich das, was am einfachsten aber am wirkungsvollsten war. Ich sah ihn an, blickte dann an mir herunter, ließ meine Hände meinen Augen folgen und öffnete langsam den Knoten meines Bademantels. Er betrachtete mich und schluckte, als er erkannte worauf ich hinaus wollte. Als ich den Knoten gelöst hatte ließ ich den Mantel nur leicht über die eine Schulter gleiten, wandte mich von ihm ab und wiederholte das mit der anderen Seite. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm um und lächelte ihn mit einem eindeutigen Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht an. Er holte tief Luft, näherte sich mir. Doch ich ging weiter, in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers und er folgte mir auch dorthin und noch viel weiter!

Plötzlich wachte ich auf. Ich öffnete meine Augen und musste mich von dem ersten Schock, dass es erst drei Uhr mitten in der Nacht war erholen, drehte mich schwerfällig um und entdeckte…niemanden. Ich hatte doch den letzten Abend nicht nur geträumt oder? Nein, das war unmöglich. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Keine verstreuten Klamotten, keine Geräusche, die vermuten ließen, dass Jack nur kurz im Bad war oder sonst wo. Nichts! Würde er so etwas machen? War er einfach, ohne sich zu verabschieden, gegangen? Oder hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen gestern Abend? Ich konnte das nicht glauben. Ich stand auf, zog mir den Bademantel, der achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen worden war, über und durchsuchte meine Wohnung nach irgendeinem Zeichen, dass Jack vielleicht hinterlassen haben könnte. Etwas wie ein Zettel auf dem stand, dass er zur Arbeit musste und mich nicht wecken wollte, aber später noch einmal bei mir vorbei sehen würde. Aber auch hier…nichts! Das war nicht nett und ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass es seine Art war einfach abzuhauen. Ich war enttäuscht, richtig enttäuscht. Ich war es gewohnt, dass einige Typen nur über Nacht blieben und sofort am nächsten Morgen verschwanden. Aber Jack? Das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Immerhin kannte ich ihn nicht so gut, wie ich es mir einbildete hatte. 

„Jack?", rief ich dann endlich. Keine Antwort. „Jack?", wiederholte ich.

„Ich bin hier!", rief eine leise Stimme zurück.

Ich war so erleichtert, dass er noch da war. Ich holte Luft und hätte ich mich nicht besser gekannt, hätte ich gedacht, dass sich meine Augen sogar mit Tränen füllten.

Ich folgte der Stimme und gelangte auf den Balkon. Ich hatte gar nicht gesehen, dass die Tür offen stand. Und dort stand er, an der Brüstung meines Balkons und sah sich die Stadt bei Nacht an. Ich stellte mich neben ihn.

„Hallo!", sagte ich, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Was ist?", fragte ich mit einer fast unschuldig klingenden Stimme, fast überzeugend.

„Ich denke nur etwas nach!" Er sah mich nicht an, sondern blickte weiterhin den Horizont an, oder was auch immer er sich gerade ansah.

„Letzten Abend?"

Er nickte. Ich sah auf den Boden und nickte ebenfalls.

„Du bereust, was passiert ist?!" Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, die ich auch nur flüsternd aussprechen konnte.

„Nein!"

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Aber er starrte weiterhin in die Ferne.

„Über Charlie…du erinnerst mich so sehr an ihn."

Da waren die Tränen wieder. „Es tut mir leid!"

„Das braucht es nicht!" Endlich sah er mich direkt an, er sah mir direkt in die Augen und wischte mit einem Finger leicht die Träne von meiner Wange, die sich ihren Weg ins Freie kämpfen konnte.

„Hey…ich habe schon so lange nicht mehr über ihn nachgedacht, ich meine über Charlie, wie er wirklich war. Immer habe ich nur daran gedacht, was ich verpasse und dass er nicht mehr da ist." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Aber ich habe ganz vergessen, was wir für einen Spaß hatten, was wir für einen Unsinn gemacht haben. Erst als ich dich im Supermarkt gesehen habe, ist mir wieder bewusst geworden, was Charlie für ein Kind gewesen ist. Darüber habe ich nachdenken müssen."

Ich habe in meinem Leben schon einige Komplimente gehört, aber dieses war das schönste und das ehrlichste, was ich je bekommen habe. Und alles was ich machen konnte war lächeln. Ich stand einfach da und lächelte diesen Mann an.

Dann überkam mich ein Gedanke. „Warte!", sagte ich nur zu ihm und verschwand wieder in der Wohnung. Ich schaltete die Stereo Anlage ein und spielte die Blues CD ab, die auch schon gestern Abend gespielt hatte. Ich drehte die Lautstärke so weit auf, dass man die Musik gut bis auf den Balkon hören konnte. „Darf ich bitten!" Ich trat wieder auf den Balkon hinaus und hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen. Er nahm sie.

Sein Gesicht sagte mir, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, was ich vorhatte. Nachdem ich seine große Hand mit meiner umschlossen hatte zog ich ihn an mich heran und begann im Takt der Musik hin und her zu schaukeln. Zu meinem Glück sprang er sofort darauf an und legte seine andere Hand auf meinen Rücken. Mittlerweile hatte ich meine linke Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und meinen Kopf dagegen gelehnt. So tanzten wir einige Zeit schweigend vor uns hin. Es war einfach wundervoll. Ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben, denn das war es. Wundervoll.

„Weißt du eigentlich", sagte Jack plötzlich. Überrascht hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte ihn verwirrt an. „wie sexy du in diesem Bademantel aussiehst?"

Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet nur damit nicht und so überkam mich ein Lachen. Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so herzhaft gelacht habe. Doch, ich weiß wieder, den Abend als ich mich mit Jack in der Bar unterhalten hatte.

„Was? Das ist die Wahrheit!", entgegnete er empört auf mein Gelächter. Noch immer grinsend sah ich ihn an. „Wenn das so ist…", sagte er. Seine Mine auf einmal entschlossen und gefährlich. „Was hast du vor?", konnte ich nur noch hervorbringen bevor er mich hoch hob und über seine Schulter legte. Ich konnte nur noch eine heisere Mischung aus Lachen und Schreien aus meiner Kehle zwängen, während er mich in die Wohnung trug und mich auf das Sofa warf.

„Du lachst mich nicht noch einmal aus!", sagte er und lehnte sich zu mir runter, um mich zu küssen.

„Wenn das die Konsequenz auf das Auslachen ist, dann mache ich das öfter!", erwiderte ich, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte, griff seinen Kragen und zog ihn wieder zu mir runter.

Ich wachte auf, unsanft geweckt von einem lauten Geräusch, das von neben mir zu kommen schien. Da war es wieder. Ich zwang mich meine Augen zu öffnen und blinzelte so lange vor mich hin, bis sich meine Augen an das Licht gewohnt hatten, das durch das Fenster strahlte.

Mühsam, noch von der Müdigkeit beherrscht, drehte ich meinen Kopf in Richtung der Geräuschequelle. Jack. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Jack schnarchen würde. Also damals ist es mir zumindest nie aufgefallen. Er sah wirklich süß aus. Es war süß, wie er dalag, seinen Kopf in das Kissen gegraben, das eine Bein unter der Decke hervorkommend und laut vor sich her schlafend. Ich konnte mir ein Kichern auch nur gerade so verkneifen. Und dann ereilte mich eine wunderbare, fast geniale Idee. Ein Foto!

Ich versuchte mich so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem Bett gleiten zu lassen, schlich dann durch die Wohnung zu meinem Koffer, wo ich dann endlich meine Kamera fand. Es war noch ein Film drin.

„Yes!", stieß es aus mir heraus und tapste denselben Weg wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ich kniete mich neben das Bett und richtete das Objektiv auf Jack. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis ich ihn richtig fokussiert hatte und drückte ab.

Zufrieden nahm ich den Fotoapparat runter und betrachtete ihn nun mit bloßem Auge.

Ich lächelte und stellte fest, wie kitschig das alles war. Aber wen störte das schon? Mich nicht. Darf man denn nicht auch einmal kitschig sein, wenn man ausnahmsweise einmal glücklich war?

Und doch. Es war doch etwas eigenartig. Ich war gerade dabei mich in einen Mann zu verlieben, der mein Vater hätte sein können. Es störte mich nicht. Wirklich nicht. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht!

Ich mochte ihn, er war ein einzigartiger Mann. Er war witzig und brachte mich dazu mich nach langer Zeit wieder wohl in meiner Haut zu fühlen. Er half mir, über die Sache mit Charlie, die mich noch immer verfolgte, hinwegzukommen, meinen Frieden zu erlangen, denn endlich wusste ich, dass ich weder Charlie noch Jack hätte helfen können. Es war erleichternd endlich Gewissheit zu haben.

Aber ich fragte mich plötzlich, wo all das hier enden sollte. Keiner von uns wollte im Moment an die Zukunft denken. Doch manchmal finden dich die Gedanken einfach, ob du es nun willst oder nicht! Ich versprach mir keine große Zukunft mit Jack, obwohl…und wenn es etwas ernstes wird? Könnte so eine Beziehung überleben?

Ich kam ins grübeln. Ich sah Jack an und stellte mir vor, wie es sein würde. Wie es sein würde, wenn wir uns in einander verliebten, wenn wir beginnen würden uns wirklich zu lieben.

Plötzlich überkam mich eine Lawine an Gedanken, an Verwirrung und Unsicherheiten. War das hier richtig? Ich schloss die Augen und legte meine Hand auf meine Ohren. Ich wollte nichts sehen und nichts hören. Ich wollte, konnte ihn jetzt nicht mehr ansehen. Ich stand auf und wandte mich von dem Bett ab.

Ich ging zu meinem Schrank öffnete ihn, um mir Sachen zum anziehen herauszusuchen, bis ich begriff, dass ich gerade dabei war ihn in meiner Wohnung alleine aufwachen zu lassen. Ihn zu verlassen, genau das zu tun, wovor ich in der Nacht noch solche Angst hatte, dass er es tun würde.

„Was ist los?", traf mich Jacks verschlafene Stimme mitten ins Herz.

„Ich…ich wollte los und etwas fürs Frühstück besorgen.", stotterte ich vor mich her. Noch immer zum Schrank gewandt.

Und obwohl ich ihn nicht sah, wusste ich genau, dass er es mir nicht abgekauft hatte. Er glaubte mir nicht und hatte auch noch guten Grund dazu. Ein Kloß begann sich in meinem Hals zu formen. Eines solcher Gebilde, die sich nicht herunterschlucken lassen, auch wenn man es noch so sehr versuchte. Mein Hals schmerzte von Moment zu Moment mehr.

„Ich frage mich nur…", begann ich, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Was?" Seine Stimme war nun sehr viel klarer und lauter. Ich erschrak ein wenig, wegen der

unerwarteten Lautstärkenzunahme.

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht…ich kann…es ist nur…" Wieder machte ich einen kläglichen Versuch mich zu erklären. Aber auch dieses Mal kam ich nicht weiter.

Eine lange Stille folgte.

„Hey, weißt du was? Ich ziehe mich jetzt an und fahre nach Hause. Wenn du dann weißt, was du mir sagen willst, du hast meine Adresse." Dieses Mal war er nicht ruhig, seine Stimme weder sanft noch geduldig und ich konnte es verstehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich genauso reagiert, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre.

„Jack, warte!", rief ich ihm hinterher, als ich mich aus meiner Starre gelöst und wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er hatte bereits meine Tür erreicht.

„Geh nicht, bitte!" Ich flehte ihn an. Jedoch schien es nicht sehr überzeugend geklungen zu haben, denn er warf mir einen dieser „Lass-es!" Blicke zu und ging.

An den Türrahmen meiner Schlafzimmertür gelehnt, sah ich ihm nach, selbst, als er schon einige Minuten weg war. Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte nicht darüber nachdenken sollen. Aber die Gedanken hatten mich gefunden. Ich wollte sie gar nicht. Sie waren da und ich konnte es nicht ändern, so sehr ich es auch wollte. Es war nicht meine Schuld. Sie waren einfach da.

Ich rührte mich auch nach weiteren fünf Minuten nicht vom Fleck, in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht wieder kommen würde. Aber ich sah dann ein, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde. Warum sollte der auch?

Nun nach einiger Zeit setzte ich mich endlich in Gang und fing an mich zu waschen, mich anzuziehen und mir ein Frühstück zu machen. All das ohne ein Gefühl. Ich war plötzlich wieder leer. Ich würde diese Gedanken und die Zweifel kein zweites Mal an mich heran lassen. Nein, das wollte ich nicht.

So fing ich den Tag an, stoisch, holte ich die Zeitung herein, ein Toast in den Toaster zu stecken, das fertige Toast dann mit Butter und Erdbeer Marmelade zu bestreichen und es ohne eine innere Regung zu essen und nebenbei Zeitung zu lesen.

Es war schrecklich. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Warum tat ich mir das nur an?

So vergingen einige Stunden, mit verschiedensten Phasen des Leugnens.

Zuerst sah ich fern, um mich abzulenken und nicht an den wütenden Jack zu denken.

Dann, als ich einsah, dass es nicht funktionierte, fing ich an mir zu sagen, dass er eigentlich überreagiert hatte und keinen Grund gehabt hatte so sauer auf mich zu sein. Doch schnell wurde mir klar, dass es absoluter Schwachsinn war. Natürlich war es nicht seine Schuld und natürlich durfte er sauer sein.

Und in dieser Phase begann ich dann mit meiner Pflanze die ganze Situation systematisch zu analysieren und außeinanderzunehmen. Nur das dumme daran war, dass mir das blöde Ding nicht geantwortet hat und ich mir irgendwann zu bescheuert vorkam, meine Beziehungsprobleme weiterhin mit einem Gewächs zu diskutieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschloss ich, dem Trauerspiel ein Ende zu setzen, mir meine Jacke überzuziehen und zu Jack zu fahren. Wenn es schon so schlimm war, dass ich mit einem Gummibaum rede, dann musste unbedingt etwas unternommen werden und der einzige, der mir jetzt helfen konnte, war derjenige, wegen dem ich mich so idiotisch benahm.

Energisch ging ich zu meinem Auto, fest entschlossen mit Jack zu reden, obwohl ich nicht wirklich wusste, was ich ihm sagen sollte. Aber der Wille war stark und der Wille war da.

Ich fuhr los und begann zu überlegen. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Was würde er wohl sagen? Ich kam weder bei der einen noch bei der anderen Frage zu irgendeiner Antwort, was mich fast dazu brachte wieder umzudrehen. Aber nein, ich fuhr weiter. Jedoch so langsam es nur ging, damit ich mehr Zeit hatte. Doch in diesem Moment stellte ich fest, dass mehr Zeit nicht immer die besseren Resultate bringt.

Und irgendwann, dreißig schreckliche Minuten später, kam ich bei ihm an. Ich blieb vorerst noch in meinem Auto sitzen und fragte mich ständig, ob dies das Richtige war, ob ich nicht einfach wieder fahren und mich nie wieder melden sollte. Immerhin würde ich beiden von uns ein Ende ersparen, dass nach Wochen oder Monaten zwangsweise kommen würde, wenn wir beide bemerkten, dass das Alter eben doch eine Rolle spielt. Ich würde gekonnt viele Tränen, wochenlanges nicht zu irgendetwas fähig sein und Schmerzen vermeiden. Ein Argument, das sich in meinem Kopf eigentlich ganz gut anhörte, bei dem aber mein Herz laut aufschrie.

Also überwand ich mich die Tür zu öffnen und die Auffahrt zu seinem Haus hinaufzugehen. Ich hob meine Hand und war kurz davor zu klingeln. Ich stoppte noch einmal kurz, klingelte dann aber doch. Ich hatte ein Gefühl, als ob mein Herz stehenbleiben würde.

Ich hörte Schritte hinter der Tür, dann verstummten sie. Er stand hinter der Tür und zögerte, wie ich gezögert hatte zu klingeln, öffnete sie aber schließlich doch.

„Jack…ich…ich habe einfach schreckliche Angst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Aber was ist, wenn wir feststellen, dass es nicht funktioniert, dass es alles ein dummer Fehler war.", begann ich zu plappern. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich fing sobald ich ihn sah an zu reden. Jetzt oder nie. Außerdem hätte ich kein Wort mehr herausgebracht, wenn ich eine Sekunde länger, in sein bitteres, enttäuschtes Gesicht hätte sehen müssen. Er holte Luft und wollte etwas sagen, doch ich war gerade so schön im Fluss, es sprüdelte alles aus mir heraus, es musste jetzt einfach raus.

„Denn, was ist wenn wir irgendwann feststellen, dass das Alter sehr wohl eine Rolle spielt, angefangen von der Erfahrung, bis hin zu unterschiedlichen Ansichten, die die verschiedenen Generationen eben haben. Was ist, wenn wir Charlie nicht vergessen können, wenn du plötzlich feststellst, dass du mein Vater sein könntest. Was ist wenn das körperlich Interesse in Gewohnheit umschlägt und wir merken, dass wir keine gemeinsamen Interessen haben. Auch wenn wir es uns einreden wollen, aber das Alter spielt eine Rolle!"

Nun kam ich zum Luftholen. Ich holte tief Luft. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich seit Stunden nicht geatmet. Alles was sich bewusst und unterbewusst angestaut hatte, war nun draußen.

Das hätten wir. Nun sah ich ihn an und alles was er tat war grinsen. Er grinste mich an. Es war ein Grinsen, das man hasste, es schien Dinge auszudrücken, wie: „Ach Kindchen, das wird schon wieder!" und „Wie niedlich!"

„Was ist?", fragte ich, fast patzig.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich erwartete nun die Antwort aller Antworten. Ein Satz, der alles wieder ins Lot bringen würde. Etwas so überzeugendes, dass sich alle meine Bedenken in Luft auflösen würden.

„Erstens", begann er. „ist das echt niedlich gewesen!"

Ich hatte es mir doch gedacht!!

„Und zweitens, es kann sein, dass es so kommt. Wer weiß das schon? Ich nicht! Einige dieser Dinge, die du gesagt hast können jedem Paar passieren, egal wie groß oder wie klein der Altersunterschied ist.

Bei der Sache mit dem Alter…ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht und für mich beschlossen, dass wir es einfach auf uns zu kommen lassen sollten."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass mir wieder wehgetan wird. Und es würde wehtun!" Ich senkte meinen Kopf.

„Das will ich auch nicht!", sagte er und sah mich an.

Er grinste mich an. „Hey, wer weiß was passiert, vielleich fall ich ja in einen Jungbrunnen, oder so. Soll alles schon vorgekommen sein."

Ich musste lachen. Es war egal wie ernst die Lage war, er setzte immer noch wieder einen Spruch drauf.

„Das wollte ich dir nur sagen. Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen und mich weiter mit meiner Pflanze unterhalten. Frag lieber nicht!", sagte ich und trat einige Schritte zurück. Fragend blickte er mich an, schien aber beschlossen zu haben wirklich nicht wegen der Sache mit der Pflanze zu fragen.

„Ich werde jetzt noch etwas nachdenken und ruf dich nachher an, okay?"

Ich ging die Auffahrt wieder herunter. Ich war etwas enttäuscht, denn es war nicht, das, was ich mir erhofft hatte. Aber wenigstens hatte ich ihm nun gesagt, wozu ich vorher nicht im Stande war.

„Man weiß nie was passiert!", rief er mir hinterher, in seiner Tür stehend, um mir nachzusehen.

Komisch, dass er das in diesem Moment gesagt hatte. Es war seltsam. Ich fühlte in dem Moment etwas, wie ein Schauer, der einem den Rücken hinunterläuft. Aber ich konnte es nicht so genau sagen.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihm um, sah ihn an, fühlte mich so unglaublich wohl dabei und schickte noch eine Kusshand, bevor ich die Straße erreicht hatte, um zu meinem Auto zu gelangen. Ich war plötzlich glücklich in diesem Moment, da ich wusste, dass wir das schon irgendwie irgendwann hinbekommen würden. Ich sah in sein Gesicht und fühlte mich besser.

Aber es ist doch merkwürdig, wie einem das Schicksal immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Vor allem dann, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet.

Schicksal, Kismet, Vorbestimmung oder wie man es sonst auch nennen mag, aber es scheint Leute zu geben, die auf der persönlichen Racheliste dieser Kraft stehen.Und einer dieser Leute war ich. Denn anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, dass gerade in dem Moment, in dem ich eine Sekunde nicht auf die Straße gesehen habe, ein Auto vorbei fährt, von dem ich nur noch ein Quitschen vernahm und in der Ferne eine Stimme „Nein!" schreien hörte.

Das waren der letzte Moment meines Lebens. Der Rest ging eigentlich ganz schnell. Plötzlich war einfach das Licht aus, ich hörte nichts, nicht das leiseste Flüstern oder den sanftesten Wind.


End file.
